


Друг мой

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: по заявке с инсайда Райнхард|Эмиль. Больному кайзеру снятся кошмары, в которых его терзает персонификация болезни (что-нибудь пакостное на усмотрение автора). Эмиль его будит и тем самым спасает.Комментарий: Друг мой, я очень и очень болен. Сам не знаю, откуда взялась эта боль.
Kudos: 1





	Друг мой

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Мэлис Крэш, Сильвара Среброволосая

Райнхард с трудом разлепляет глаза. Сегодня пришел доктор. Райнхард знает его очень давно. Замечал на улицах, иногда в гостях, иногда – на официальных приемах. Кажется, даже на своем флагмане видел, среди толпы солдат. Но тогда еще не знал, что это – доктор. Его личный врач в строгой белой форме.  
Мужчина средних лет, с аккуратно подровненной каштановой бородой. Он часто улыбается, но Райнхард не верит этим улыбкам. Он вообще больше всего на свете хочет спать. Сейчас, сквозь дрему, пытается понять, причем тут флагман. Он же мальчик, у него никогда не было своего корабля. Просто такой детский сон. Когда-нибудь он вырастет, и у него будет свой флагман.  
Доктор улыбается. Бледные руки выделяются на фоне коричневых рукавов. Странно. Райнхарду казалось, что форма врачей – белая. Но эта будто темнеет на глазах.  
Как хорошо, что он давно знает этого человека. Слишком давно. Но раньше он приходил редко.  
Сейчас начнется привычное. Очень по-деловому врач достает инструменты. Жаль, что они сейчас совсем одни в этой мрачной комнате. Вспомнить бы, какого она размера. Сейчас не видно ни стен, ни потолка. В пятне света – только кровать и стул около нее.  
– Сестра, – тихо зовет Райнхард. – Аннерозе! – пытается сказать он громче, но не получается.  
По-деловому врач раскладывает инструменты. Наблюдая за ним, Райнхард поневоле смотрит и на свои руки. Они слишком крупные для ребенка. То есть, все-таки это было? И приемы, и флагман – белоснежная "Брунгильда"...  
– Сестра! – выходит только хриплый шепот. Голос не слушается, как не слушаются и руки.  
Врач неторопливо выкладывает все необходимое на прикроватный столик. Хирургическая сталь блестит, и этот блеск режет глаза.  
Мужчина берет его за руку, и Райнхард не может сопротивляться. Если бы врач так не улыбался, было бы не страшно. Интересно, как его зовут? Они же давно знакомы.  
– Кирхайс! – из последних сил пытается крикнуть Райнхард, но врач снова улыбается и качает головой. Не стоит никого звать, да никто и не придет.  
Острое лезвие вскрывает руку от кисти к локтю. Это не больно.  
Просто течет кровь. Совсем не больно, только немеет рука, и простыня окрашивается алым. Каждый раз врач делает кровопускание. Ведь это должно помочь. Странно, что не больно. Должно быть больно.  
С этой мыслью ощущения приходят. Боль выкручивает суставы. С улыбкой врач ударяет по костяшкам пальцев специальным молоточком. Проверка рефлексов.  
После каждого удара кости дробятся, вместо них в кистях будут раскаленные спицы.  
Костюм врача совсем черный, то ли из-за освещения, то ли просто пропитался кровью.  
Врач улыбается.  
Он пришел помочь. Он всегда приходит помочь.  
Только не говорит, для чего и зачем, а тело разламывается на части.  
Сознание путается. Что это за комната? Почему не видно пола, потолка, стен? Почему предметы появляются, только если пристально всмотреться в них?  
Ему протягивают стакан с водой. Там что-то растворено. Лекарство. Его надо выпить.  
Жидкой кислотой разъедает губы, язык, глотку. Попадает в желудок, прожигая его. Райнхард пытается оттолкнуть стакан... слишком слаб. Не получается.  
Приступ.  
Приступ надо снять.  
Доктор отводит светлые волосы Райнхарда и проводит пальцем по его лбу.  
Прошлое и будущее смешалось. Райнхард не знает, было это уже или еще только будет – стежки, стягивающие кожу под волосами.

Кто-то отталкивает руку врача прочь.  
Сестра? Кирхайс?  
Нет. Это мальчик. С именем, которое так сложно вспомнить. Эмиль, кажется.  
Врач отшатывается назад.  
С вялым любопытством Райнхард наблюдает за противостоянием этих двоих. Почему врач просто не прогонит этого мальчика?  
Форма врача становится пятнистой, меняет цвет на бурую, как в застарелых потеках крови. Исчезают пуговицы, она превращается в комбинезон, потом – просто в бесформенную хламиду.  
Завороженный метаморфозой, Райнхард не сразу замечает, что лицо врача тоже меняется. Сейчас оно как смятый кусок глины, глаз оказался на щеке, волосы сползли. Это пугало бы, если бы не было так не по-настоящему.  
Эмиль просто стоит рядом. Статный молодой человек в униформе корабельного врача. Одного его присутствия здесь достаточно, чтобы напугать монстра, который уходит шаг за шагом в темноту. Эмиль пристально смотрит Райнхарду в глаза. Руки юноши сложены за спиной. Видно, что он недоволен, и Райнхард снова чувствует себя мальчиком, который из-за болезни не пошел в школу.

С трудом император открывает глаза и поворачивает голову на подушке. Эмиль снова всю ночь дежурил у постели. Так и заснул, упав головой на кровать. Райнхарду кажется, что одеяло рядом с лицом мальчика – влажное. Наверное, тот плакал.  
Зря Эмиль так переживает и волнуется. Все же хорошо. По крайней мере, сейчас Райнхард чувствует себя гораздо лучше.


End file.
